Ryan
Ryan is the second youngest (the first one being Q ) of the Sandlot team. Ryan doesn't talk through the whole movie, until the end. But it shows that he does stand up for himself, he's kind of shy, keeps a lot in, and a good friend. When Tommy wants to leave Squints' Pharmacy , and joins Needman's team, he finally says something and stands up for his team. He's a good friend when he lets Tommy back on the team when he leaves them. It seems like he was closest to his dad, because when his' dad died, Ryan didn't talk for four years. Ryan was portrayed by Canadian actor Cainan Wiebe and Dean Hinchey as Adult Ryan. The Sandlot: Heading Home Ryan is shown at the sandlot, running to Tommy to see if he was okay when he got hit by a baseball, and fell off his bike. He was seen with the guys from the sandlot when they were fighting over who would be captain of the team, and what they should do about Tommy. He was looking at Tommy when he woke up, and fell back unconscious. He was standing with the other guys when Tommy woke up asking where he was, and how the boys were, then looking at him when he faints. The next day Ryan's at the Sandlot practicing baseball with Benny, he was playing left center. When Benny asked the boys who wants to bat, while he pitches, he goes to sit down with the other boys. When Tommy steps up to hit, Ryan gave Tommy a bat when he was going to play with Benny. He stands next to Squints when Tommy is play, and is shocked just like the others, when they see how good of a hitter Tommy is. After Tommy's done hitting, he thanks Ryan for the good pick on the bat which makes Ryan happy, but he gets sad when Tommy asked him to say something, the goes to sit down with the others. Just like the others Ryan gets happy when D.P says with Tommy on there team they could All Cities Championships, Squints tells them that they could win it. He gets sad when Tommy tells them that he's not going to be here for long, and that he showed them how it was done, that was his gift to them. When was with the guys when E.J. and Earl Needman came onto the sandlot. Ryan was watching Earl and Squints fight over how they can and can't sell the Sandlot. Ryan with the boys (Two-ton, Wings , D.P., Timber. Q, Wok and Roll ) from the Sandlot to go talk Tommy into joining the team, but saw that he was going into the movies with his mother. Timber was wondering why they needed Tommy on their team, but Q and Ryan agreed that they need Tommy on their team, because he had a batting average of 1.000, they both get called L7 weenies by D.P.. All of the boys sneak into the movies to talk to Tommy ,but when they go through the bathroom window, they get caught by sheriff. He tells them that it was his night off, so he was going to help them.They went into the movie that Tommy and his mom was seen, and got to talk to him, but Tommy still wouldn't be apart of the team. Then one of the movie ushers came in and knew that they didn't have any tickets, but Tommy helped them all get away from him. The next morning Ryan found Tommy at a dinner, and sat next to him. Tommy told Ryan that he wasn't going to join the team he had to much going on. Tommy tells Ryan whats happening to him, since Ryan wasn't going to tell anyone. Ryan looked shocked at Tommy when he was telling him what was happening. Ryan also looked like he believe Tommy when he told he that he came from the future. When Tommy told him that he was staying here, because his mom was here, Ryan looked like he understood why Tommy was here. After Ryan left the dinner the waitress told Tommy that Ryan hasn't talked for 4 years when his dad died. Category:Characters Category:The Sandlot: Heading Home Characters Category:Baseball Players Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Adults